Bloody Rose: the lost Princess
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: Alice Academy, is a school for vampires. It is in the human world, so that vampires can learn to coexist with humans. Vampires have alices. That is why Mikan is at the school, even though she is human. The class called Bloody Rose, is a class full of royal vampires and vampires that have powerful and rare alices. could Mikan be the lost Vampire Princess? MxN HxR Please Review!
1. Information

Alice Academy, is a school for vampires. It is in the human world, so that vampires can learn to coexist with humans. Vampires have alices. That is why Mikan is at the school, even though she is human. The class called Bloody Rose, is a class full of royal vampires and vampires that have powerful and rare alices.

Hotaru met Mikan, on a trip to her companies in the human world. Hotaru doesn't involve herself with others, but instantly became best friends with Mikan.

Ruka blames himself for Mikan's disappearance. He grew up distanced from others but is kind. He has his own fan club but Natsume is more popular.

* * *

Name: Mikan Sakura (Mikan Yukihara) (Princess of all Vampires)

Race: human but is actually a vampire

Relatives: her adoptive grandfather ( Ruka, Yuka, Izumi)

Best friend: Hotaru Imai (vampire princess of Technology Kingdom)

Name: Natsume Huuga (Prince of fire kingdom)

Race: vampire

Relatives: Aoi (parents are dead)

Best Friend: Ruka Yukihara

Name: Ruka Yukihara (Prince of all Vampires)

Race: Vampire

Relatives: Yuka, Izumi (Mikan who disappeared)

Best Friend: Natsume Huuga (Prince of fire kingdom)

Girl Friend: Hotaru Imai (vampire princess of Technology Kingdom)

Name: Hotaru Imai (vampire princess of Technology Kingdom)

Race: vampire

Relatives: none

Best Friend: Mikan Sakura (human) childhood friend

Boy Friend: Ruka Yukihara (Prince of all Vampires)

Name: Yuu Tobita (prince of mist kingdom)

Race: vampire

Name: Sumire Shouda (princess of animal Kingdom)

Race: Vampire

name: Nonoko Ogasawara (princess of chemical kingdom)

Race: Vampire

Name: Anna Umenomiya (princess of cooking kingdom)

Race: vampire

Name: Youichi Hijiri (prince of haunted kingdom)

Race: Vampire

Name: Kokoro Yome (prince of mind kingdom)

Race: vampire

Name: Kitsuneme (prince of bird kingdom)

Race: vampire

Name: Tsubasa Andō (prince of shadow kingdom)

Race: Vampire

Name: Misaki Harada (princess of twin kingdom)

Race: vampire

Name: Nobara Ibaragi (princess of ice kingdom)

Race: vampire

* * *

this is my second Fanfiction for Gakuen alice! please review and look at my other stories!


	2. Proluge

Screams were heard all over the palace. The Vampire Queen, Yuka Yukihara was giving birth. First was born a boy. He was called Ruka. All the maids and nurses sighed in relief of a healthy baby boy, being born. The Queen now has a secure heir to the throne. As the Maids were cleaning the new born baby, the Queen screamed in pain. She held her stomach and screamed "there's another one coming!" All the nurses rushed to her side and after ten minutes a girl was born. The king who had been absence for the birth rushed in and was surprised to see his wife and queen holding two children. He gently picked up the girl and said "Her name will be Mikan!"

Two years had passed since the arrival of the two royal children. While Ruka and Mikan were playing in the garden, they heard a scream from the palace. The gardener rushed to the children and ushered them into a garden shed. The Palace was on high alert. All of a sudden the garden shed's door was knocked down and they saw a figure holding a blowtorch. The man had a white robe and had a holy symbols all over his clothes and body. The white man was human. The man grabbed Mikan and stabbed her with a cross. Mikan was still alive as it missed her heart. Ruka ran towards the man, but he knocked him out. All of a sudden mikan disappeared from the human's arms.

From that day on, no one knows where Mikan is or if she is alive.


	3. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Gakuen Alice. In classroom "Bloody Roses". All the students are excited, except for three, for the arrival of a new student. All of a sudden the door opened and a figure came dancing in. "hello. My little bats!" shouted the gay teacher Narumi. He was wearing a pink frilly top, that looked like a dress, purple skinny jeans and he was holding his white guess hand bag. "As you know we have a new student today!" On signal entered a girl. She walked slowly towards Narumi. " Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura." a certain blonde boy at the back lifted his head as he heard the name "Mikan". But he dismissed the thought. The boys of the class started drawling over the new girl. Even Natsume was staring at her! Mikan had perfect white skin, red lips, all the right curves in the right place, chocolate brown hair and big hazel eyes. But most of the class were drawling over the scent of her sweet, rosy blood. She was HUMAN!

A certain girl with purple eyes, who sits next to the curious blonde boy, looked at the new student. Mian saw the girl staring at her. Mikan gasped as she recognized the girl who was looking at her. "Hotaru?" The class was surprised that the human, new the ice queen, the princess of the Technology Kingdom. But what surprised them more was that Hotaru responded all of a sudden Hotaru stood up and Mikan began walking towards Hotaru. Hotaru pulled out her "Bazooka Baka Gun 2000" The class all ran for safety under their desk, except koko who read Hotaru mind and new he was safe, but he felt sorry for the New Student. "Baka x 100" was heard all over the classroom. The class new they would be planning a funeral for the Human. The class gasped in icluding Narumi, as the smoke disappeared and they saw the Human girl standing there untouched and wiping dust of her skirt.

Hotaru began walking towards Mikan. She opened her arms and Mikan leaped into them. " how could the ice queen be friends with a human? She is not even friends with a vampire!" thought the entire class, including Narumi. "well lets continue with the introduction!" yelled Narumi. Mikan ran toward the front and said cheerfully "Hi, my name is Mikan Sakuran. I am 16 years old. I may be human but I have an alice - Nullification. I am a special star and in Dangerous Ability Class.!"

"Thank you. For the wonderful introduction, Mikan-chan. You will need a partner…. Natsume Huuga, will be your partner and you will sit next to Hotaru as you already know her. Class you know the rules, FREE DAY!" Narumi skipped out of the classroom as quickly as he could, to get away from Natsume's burning rage. Mikan walked down the rows of seats and sat next to Hotaru. "I see yoou haven't lost your touch Mikan" said hotaru "you still move fast and have the agility as a vampire"

"Hotaru, can you show me aroundthe school? Since we have no classes today" Asked Mikan kindly. Hotaru stopped working on her latest invention, a robot maid. "Mian, I'm pretty sure you, that when you entered the school, you memorised the school grounds and have a map in that little brain of yours!" Hotaru said with a monotone voice. Mikan nodded her head slowly "Yes I did…..", Mikan thought carefully, "But I don't know where my room is!" Hotaru sighed in defeat.

Mikan and Hotaru stood up, the class stopped talking and stared at them curiously, they left the clssroom with Natsume and Ruka following them. After ten minutes of walking around, Hotaru stopped and turned around "Why are you following us?" Natsume just said "Hn" and walked past them. Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm innocently. But her face was evil. "Hotary asked you a question!" Natsme glared at the girl and said with venom in his voice "I don't take oreders from a weak human, like you!" Ruka seeing that Natsume was going to burn the fragile human girl to a crisp, said nervously "Ummm, we are going to Persona, He wants to meet Mikan" Mikan got serious.

Mikan stared at Ruka and said sweetly "Why didn't you say so before?" the four of them started walking towards the Sakura Trees (Cherry Blossoms). The ground was covered in pink petals, like pink snow. And in the middle of the petals stood a black figure. The four of them stopped in front of the figure, Persona. "Are you Mikan Sakura?" Persona asked with a loud voice. Mikan nodded her head frantically, she was afraid of the unknown man. "You will need a partner. Hotaru is already with Ruka, so the only available person is….. Natsme Huuga will be you partner." Persona smiled evilly. Mikan slowly looked at Natsume and he was glaring at her. His aura was red and black. He had a fireball in his hand. Mikan didn't have enough time to dodge or nullify it. The last thing she heard was Hotaru shouting her name.


	4. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! thank you for all the reviews! i'm sorry that this chapter is short, but i'm in a rush! plz review! 3

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

All of a sudden, I felt a stinging pain on my right hip. There was pressure against it, I opened my eyes and saw a worried Hotaru. As soon as she looked at my face, all of the emotion on her face disappeared. "What happened?" I asked Hotaru. She sighed, "you don't remember?" I shook my head. "Natsume Huuga, got angry at you and threw a fireball at you!" she shouted. An 'oh" escaped my lips, as I remembered. "as soon as you were hit, all the vampire students and even the teachers, went to their classroom windows and were drooling because they could smell your burning flesh and blood!" Hotaru said with a creepy voice. I looked around and asked Hotaru "Where am I?"

"in the infirmary" said Hotaru.

"It doesn't look like an infirmary!"

Norma P.O.V

Mikan was in a concrete room. It had five beds in a row and chains and stuff attached to the beds. "This is a vampire infirmary. When a vampire is in pain or sick, they lose all their senses and control for human blood" Mikan nodded her head. "Can we go?" asked Mikan. Hotaru looked at her friend sadly "No, we must erased the evidence and smell of blood!" Hotaru pulled out a giant ass needle and rags. "AHHHHHHHH! I'll kill you Natsume Huuga!" somewhere in Alice Academy, Natsume sneezed. 'someone must be saying bad things about me' thought Natsume.

Hotau charged Mikan 500 rabbits, for helping her. Mikan is now broke, at least she wasn't Hotaru's Blackmail Victim. Mikan and Hotaru, entered the loud classroom, all eyes were on them or more precisely Mikan. Mikan held her head high and walked towards her seat. All of a sudden a group of students came and said "Hi! My name is

Yuu Tobita, prince of illusion kingdom and these are , Nonoko Ogasawara, princess of chemical kingdom, Anna Umenomiya, princess of cooking kingdom, Youichi Hijiri, prince of haunted kingdom, Kokoro Yome, prince of mind kingdom, Kitsuneme, prince of bird kingdom, Tsubasa Andō, prince of shadow kingdom, Misaki Harada, princess of twin kingdom and Nobara Ibaragi, princess of ice kingdom." Mika looked at the group and said hello to them all. "we have the best class", said Anna " the tow most popular boys, in the school is in our class. Ruka Yukihara, Prince of all Vampires, Natsume Huuga, Prince of fire kingdom, and your best friend Hotaru Imai, princess of Technology Kingdom. They have the three most powerful kingdoms and financial support in the human world."

When Mikan finished talking to her new friends. She started walking towards her seat next to Hotaru. She suddenly fell. "Owww" Mikan cried. A girl with greee, permed hair started to laugh. "hahahahaha, how pathetic. I Sumire Shouda, princess of animal Kingdom and head of Natsume and Ruka's fanclub." Mikan stood up and stared at the girl. "Permy!" she said while pointing at Sumire. Permy stormed off and the class bursted out laughing. Natsume and Ruka entered the class, just as Permy was exiting the room. She ran into her beloved Natsume. "Watch where you're going…." Permy said and when she saw Natsume's bruised arm, she bowed down in apology ad ran out crying.


	5. Chapter 3

WOW! i've been updating really fast! i'm impressed with my self! so here is the next chapter! PLZ review and the next chapter will be here soon!

* * *

That night, Mikan was on her bed. The room was black and purple, her favourite colours . It was almost dinner time, but she didn't want to go out. They probably think she's their dinner. "That Ruka kid seems familiar' thought Mikan, but she dismissed the thought. Mikan ran into her walk in wardrobe and picked out some clothes to wear to dinner. She had a black singlet, Plain black, with purple flower print, skate skirt and knee high black socks with boots. Mikan went to Hotaru's lab, to get her. Hotaru refused, but Mikan bribed her with Crab Brains. When the two of them walked into the dining hall, Anna gestured them over, to the massive table with all their friends. All of a sudden, the room got quiet. Ruka and Natsume entered with a little boy clinging onto them. The little boy stared at Mikan and whispered something into Natsume's ear. The three of them came over "I'm Youichi Hijiri, prince of haunted kingdom" Mikan smiled and welcomed him and the other two to their table. But he refused. "I want your blood!" said the little boy. Mikan quickly hid behind Hotaru. But Youchi was to quick, he scratched Mikan's wrist and it a drop of blood fell to the ground. Ruka instantly covered his nose. Ruka hasn't drunk fresh blood since he was 2. he use to feed of his little sister as they had a very deep and strong connection and lusted for each other's blood. Youchi, wiped up the blood with his finger and put it into his mouth. "Yummy!" he said with his adorable voice. Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun for Vampire Children. "BAKA" youchi fell to the ground unconscious.

Ruka all of a sudden grabbed Mikan's wrist and disappeared with her. 'he finally lost control' thought Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru and Natsume followed them. Infront of the Sakura trees stood the four of them. Ruka was trying to bite Mikan.

Mikan's P.O.V

"NOOOOO!" I screamed at the Vampire, Ruka. He had his mouth wide open, with his fangs showing. He bit her in the shoulder. He gulped greedily. 'this reminds me of my little sister' thought Ruka. This situation felt familiar to me. All of a sudden an image a little boy appeared in my mind, he was calling my name and he bit me, but I didn't reject him. "Stop! Please Ruka- Pyon!" I yelled at him. He stopped and his eyes widened in shock.

Ruka's P.O.V

I haven't been called that name, since Mikan disappeared. Mikan only called me that name. I closed my mouth and my fangs went back into my gums. I turned away from Mikan and saw the girl I like, Hotaru pointing the Deluxe BAKA Gun 2000, at me. 'I'm so dead' I thought. It hit my right there. "My Tenders" I said in extreme pain. Hotaru smirked at Mikan laughed and hugged her. Natsume was just shaking his head. "Hey, Polka get out of here!" shouted Natsume to Mikan. "What…. You perverted Vampire!" she said while disappearing into the falling Sakura Petals, that somehow turned a rich, dark purple.


	6. Chapter 4

Gomen, for the short chapter. i'm trying to update soon as possible! PLZ Review!

* * *

"That disgusting PERVERT!" yelled Mikan, who was in her room and kicking her wardrobe door. Crack, the door now has a hole in it. Mikan stared at the door, but just left it and went to bed.

Dream P.O.V

Two children were playing in a massive Bedroom. There were two beds next to each other, a massive jewelled mirror, toys and a black wardrobe. The children were twins, a girl and a boy. They were playing with two rabbits, the rabbits were a set of four. The girl had a black rabbit and the boy had a white rabbit. Two more children entered the room and they were carrying rabbits as well. A boy with red crimson hair, had a red rabbit and the other girl that had short black hair, had purple rabbit. The four children were playing around, when all of a sudden the girl, with the black rabbit was clutching her throat,. She was crying in pain. The girl grabbed her twin brother and licked his neck. He gasped in surprise. She slowly opened her mouth and bit him. A scream was heard all over the palace and two finely dress woman and man, the King and Queen of vampire, rushed in and they saw their daughter white dress stained with her Brother's blood. "She has awakened at the age of two" the king and queen said.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan woken up sweaty and bothered she climbed out of bed and looked into her mirror. She quickly turned around as she saw another person in the mirror. It was Ruka. He reached out to Mikan and hugged her. She was surprised, but the realised his mouth was on her neck and he bit into her. After a few minutes, he stopped. Mikan's eyes had glazed over and Ruka whispered into her ear "I have finally found you Mikan, your blood is as sweat and dark as a blood Rose" She fell unconscious in his arms and Natsue and Hotaru who were behind him, smiled happily. Natsuem said "Well, that explains why Hotaru approached a Human girl." Hotaru nodded and said anxiously "She will hopefully awaken soon!"


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys! i'm so sorry for the super short chapter! i have and english and an H.P.E assignment due. i quickly wrote this in class, cuz i finally finished my English draft! this chapter is kind of confusing, but it will make sense one day! enjoy and review!

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

My body felt like it was laying on silk. I slowly opened my eyes and all was black. I was laying on a queen size bed. It had black silk blankets and pillows. I saw a jewelled mirror and a black wardrobe. It looked like the place from my dream. My eyes widened as I placed my hand on my neck. There were two deep holes. I screamed in fear, where was I? Did Ruka kidnap me, to have my blood whenever he wants it? A man entered the room, he was wearing all black. I tried to get of the bed, but my feet were chained to it. He grbbed my hair and said in my ear while spitting "I finally found you! You are the Vampires greatest treasure and source" he grabbed a knife that was hidden in his jacket and stabbed me in the stomach. As he left me in the room he said "Sweet Dreams"

* * *

I wasn't lying, when i said it was a short chapter! PLZ REVIEW!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

hey guys. i just read some of my reviews because i have been gone a few days. And i'm thinking about discontinuing my story. i am very sorry that the chapters are so short! I try to make up for that by updating very quickly. Plz, review, if you have any ideas, encouragements or just your opinion!

- MariaSakura2000


	9. Chapter 6

hey guys! thank you so much for the encouragement! i will continue this story, but my chapter are short. i'll update as quickly as possible!

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

My body felt like it was laying on silk. I slowly opened my eyes and all was black. I was laying on a queen size bed. It had black silk blankets and pillows. I saw a jewelled mirror and a black wardrobe. It looked like the place from my dream. My eyes widened as I placed my hand on my neck. There were two deep holes. I screamed in fear, where was I? Did Ruka kidnap me, to have my blood whenever he wants it? A man entered the room, he was wearing all black. I tried to get of the bed, but my feet were chained to it. He grabbed my hair and said in my ear while spitting "I finally found you! You are the Vampires greatest treasure and source" he grabbed a knife that was hidden in his jacket and stabbed me in the stomach. As he left me in the room he said "Sweet Dreams"

I gasped for air. That man had stabbed me in the stomach. I pulled my body into a tight ball, on the massive bed. 'who was that man?' I closed my eyes and opened them quickly. I'm so hungry "I shouldn't be hungry in this situation, I'm losing so much blood…." the word 'blood' made my mouth to water. I yanked my feet, that were chained to the bed. After ten minutes, my ankles were bloody but I finall broke the chains. I slowly got of the bed. I clutched my stomach. My school uniform was drenched in blood, and I actually like my school uniform! The whole room was blocked off. There were no windows or doors, except the small little thing the man got in through. It was a door, but when that man left the door had shrunk. I tried to use my lice to open the door, but I'm human and my alice is nullification. All of a sudden I felt my body tingle. I grabbed my throat it hurt so much and my eyes started to water and blur. All I could see was red.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan's looks had changed dramatically. He skin was whiter than usual, her brown hair grew longer, her eyes were red and her teeth had grown strong and sharp. She was a vampre, but she doesn't know it yet. She grabbed the door and it grew to its real size, she kicked it with little force and it flew off its hinges. She was free! She imagined disappearing from this place. Her body turned into black, sakura petals and she dissapeared. But she didn't know that the news of her awakening had cause the gears of fate to a great tragedy of love, hurt, rivals and power!

* * *

Maria: is that what you call a cliff hanger?

Natsume: who cares

Mikan: be nice! sorry Maria!

Ruka: Mikan is right (blush)

Maria: you guys are toooo cute!

Hotaru: (pulls put baka gun, me unconscious) shout up idiots

Natsume: smirks


	10. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This story is based on Gakuen Alive, Vampire Academy and Vampire knight! Please review any ideas you have for the story because I've been stuck lately and have started another Gakuen Alice story 'Music of Love' please read it and review! Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes. She had gone unconscious from the loss of blood and hunger. She sat up slowly and fell back down. She was in a garden full of white roses. An image of white roses covered in blood came into her mind. She then saw three figures approach her. It was Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. Mikan tried to move away but failed. "She awakened!" cried and excited Ruka. He ran up to her, but gasped at the sight they saw. Mikan's clothes were dripping blood, her skin was white as snow, he lips were cracked, her eyes dark red and bloodshot and her fangs had grown massive. "She looks hungry" said natsume. Hotaru pulled out a blood bag from her jacket. She tried to feed Mikan but she kept her mouth shut. "She need fresh blood" said Ruka. There was no human for miles, and it is a taboo for vampires to feed of each other. Mikan looked eagerly at Natsume. He smelt delicious. Mikan managed to stand up and she grabbed Natsume's hand. "Blood?" she asked Natsume and he just did a slight nod. She bit into his wrist, hard and deep. His blood burned in her mouth. It tasted like chilly, her favourite. She could feel a burning passion. She moved away from Natsume and felt her stomach heel. "They are blood bound now!" said Hotaru. Ruka looked away sadly, his beloved Future Queen has been stolen away.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry Guys! i haven't updated for ages and i'll probably won't update till next week. i have alot of exams and assignments due this week!

Ok, i lie. i just ran out of ideas but i do have alot of school wok to do since it's the end of the year and im doing everything last minute because i hate homework. all of my stories are on hold but if i have time and people review me some ideas, i'll try to update this week

- MariaSakura2000


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry i haven't updated in about a month! i've been so busy with school, friend and family dramas! please forgive me! Please review me ideas/suggestions and thank you for all the support i've been give, especially my first friend on Fanfiction. net! Please enjoy and sorry if you'r confused a few people have told me that!

* * *

The gang arrived back at the school. The school was shocked to sense such a powerful vampire that was once human. The only way for a human to be a vampire is bitten and then fed vampire blood. But Mikan was born a royal vampire and then ancient Magic sealed off her vampire instincts and form. The seal wore off because she was hanging around so many vampires and she got bitten, by a pure blood.

Mikan walked down the hallway with the three most famous people in school. Princess of Technology Hotaru Imai, Prince of fire Natsume Huuga and Prince of all vampires Ruka Yukihara. Mikan was skipping along, but then she bumped into someone. The girl, was Permy and she had fell to the ground. She stood up and apologized and ran away. Mikan was surprised with Perny's action. Usually she would yell and say how great she was. The group entered the classroom that was unusually quiet. Ruka opened the door and gasped in surprise. Everyone was sitting in their seats and weren't saying a word. Natsume and Hotaru was very suspicious, they entered the classroom first. Mikan and Ruka followed them, and as they entered everyone rose to their feet and bowed. The class did do this at the beginning of the year, as Ruka was the prince of all vampires. But now since the lost princess was there. They acknowledge their future Queen and King. Even though they are siblings and blood related. It is perfectly normal for the powerful royal family to marry each other, so they don't lose their power and beauty.

Hotaru felt very protective of Mikan, but didn't show it. She knew in the near future there will be attempted Kidnappings of Mikan. She is the royal princess and future Queen. But she also hiolds a secret power no one knows about except five people; her parents, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Mikan's blood was special and that was all the world knew about the lost princess.

Natsume watched how the class rose and bowed and waited for MIkan and Ruka to sit down. When they sat, he could see a few girls who were in his Fanclub, snickering and whispering. He could hardly hear what they were saying. But he managed to hear one sentence. "She's so spoilt. She gets Natsume and Ruka's attention and now she is rich and more powerful than us." Natsume glared at the girl. She screamed as she felt an immense heat and pain on her neck. Her short black hair was burning. It turned bright red and yellow and it shrivelled up. Everyone knew who was the cause of it and no one could do anything. No one can put out Natsume's burning flame, but they knew he wouldn't kill her. He would just give her agonizing pain for the rest of her life,

Mikan could smell the burning fleshy and blood. Her stomach growled and her throat was as dry as chalk. Hotaru and Ruka watched her grab her throat and they could also see she was breathing through her mouth. She didn't want to smell the blood, even though it didn't smell as sweet as Natsume's it was tempting. Natsume stopped when Mikan choked a cough and he could see her pain. Her pupils turned into slits and her Hazel brown eyes had a red shade on the outside of her eye. She stood up and slammed her hand into the metal wall next to her. It was dinted. She had great strength as a human, which not even some vampires had. But now she was in her true form she was the strongest of the strongest.

Mikan left the room with Hotaru following her. The lunch bell rang, even though they were in the classroom for a little while, they had arrived late. Hotaru whispered in Mikan's ear "Do you want to go to the feeders?" Mikan nodded. The school had a room full of willingly human's that gave their blood to the vampires. Vasmpires need blood and human food to survive. Hotaru rushed Mikan to the room. There was a massive line already. Hotaru went to the person who put the name on the list. The young vampire realized that Mikan was the Vampire princess and was ready to kill for blood. The vampire rushed Mikan to the sweetest and healthiest human in the school. The middle aged woman just arrived from her lunch break. Mikan was slowly loosing conscious and control. He fangs grew out of her gums and her eyes were now a dark red.


End file.
